You Belong With Me
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: Juste un petit one-shot tiré de la chanson You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift. Je précise que les personnages sont humains, et que ma fanfic ne suit pas du tout les épisodes de la série. Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Reviews svp!


Erica Reyes n'était pas populaire. Personne ne faisait attention à elle au lycée. A part une personne: Isaac Lahey. Ils étaient amis, mais ne trainaient pas ensemble au lycée, car elle faisait partie des "intellos" des "geeks" tandis que lui était très populaire, était le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, et était le genre de mec devant lequel toutes les filles bavaient. Il sortait avec Lydia Martin, LA fille la plus populaire du lycée, qui ne peradit pas une seule occasion d'humilier Erica, et tous les autres "impopulaires" d'ailleurs. Mais Erica avait un secret, un secret qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que Lydia aprenne: elle était amoureuse d'Isaac, mais elle ne disait rien, parce qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il sortirait avec une fille comme elle, alors qu'il pouvait avoir de jolies filles à ses pieds?

Erica n'était pas une jolie fille, mais elle n'était pas moche non plus. Elle avait de long cheveux long bouclés, elle avait de jolies yeux marrons, mais on ne les voyaient presque pas à cause de ses grandes lunettes.

Isaac habitait la maison juste en face de la sienne. Sa chambre donnait dans la sienne, et du coup, ils s'écrivaient souvent des messages sur des feuilles de papier, et se les montraient pour communiquer. Un soir, alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans la chambre d'Isaac, et voyant qu'il était au téléphone, et semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un. _Lydia_.Elle écrivit un message sur une feuille et le lui montra. Le message disait: **Est-ce que tu vas bien? **

Il mit un peu de temps à répondre, et Erica avait peur de l'avoir un peu trop brusqué. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, à son tour il lui montra son message qui disait:** Oui, j'en ai juste marre de tous ces drames. **

Elle lui fit un regard désolé, et il haussa les épaules. Elle se pencha sur une feuille, et commença à écrire: **Je t'aime**. Mais quand elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'Isaac avair déjà fermer ses rideaux, mais leva quand même la feuille, même s'il ne vit pas.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur un banc, entrain de lire un livre, Isaac vint la trouver, et il commençèrent à discuter, Isaac lui disant qu'il préférait les BD aux romans, et Erica répondant que pour elle s'était l'inverse, mais que ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle lisait de temps en temps des BD. Elle évita de parler de Lydia, mais cette dernière passe devant eux en voiture, et Isaac alla la rejoindre. Lydia en profita pour se moquer enocre une fois d'Erica, et ayant sûremrent deviné les sentiments de la jeune fille pour son petit-ami, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, juste devant Erica, puis ils partirent.

Erica se sentait terriblement triste. Quand la veuille elle les avaient vu se disputer au téléphone, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait peut-être une chance avec lui, mais maitenant, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Elle retourna donc chez elle, le coeur lourd.

Un soir, pendant un match de Lacrosse, Erica était assise tout en haut des gradins, et elle vit Lydia faire des avances à un autre joueur, qui était sur le banc de touche. Isaac arriva vers eux, et commença à si disputer avec Lydia, qui fnit par le larguer, et partit avec l'autre joueur.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du bal de promo du lycée. Sa mère vait essayer de la convaincre d'y aller, mais Erica refusait obstinément. Après tout, avec qui allait-elle y aller?

Tandis qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, Isaac lui demanda, toujours sur un bout de papier : **tu viens au bal ce soir?**

Elle lui montra ses devoirs puis lui dit: **Non j'ai du travail à faire**.

Il parut déçu. Erica nota qu'il portait un beau smoking noir, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui alliat très bien, qu'il était même très beau comme ça, encore plus que d'habitude. Puis il partit. Erica repensa à l'air déçu qu'affichait Isaac quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle regarda son ancienne note qui disait **Je t'aime**, et décida que ce soir était sa chance, et elle se prépara pour le bal.

Elle laissa tomber ses cheveux long cheveux blonds tomber en casacade sur ses épaules, elle le reboucla correctement, mis des lentilles de contact marrons, et enfila une magnifique roble blanche bustier, et ajouta un joli bracelet avec de grosses perles blanche nacrées dessus. Elle se maquilla, et regarda le résultat dans le miroir: elle était prête pour le bal.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle de bal, elle prit un grande respiration, et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Qui était cette superbe jeune femme blonde? Etait-elle dans leur lycée?

Lydia, quand elle vit qu'Isaac regardait cette fille, l'attrapa par le bras, et fit mine de vouloir se remettre avec lui. Mais il la repoussa. Lydia ne savait pas qui était cette fille, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Isaac, lui, la reconnut tout de suite. Ercia. Sa meilleure amie. Celle qui était toujours là pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passait. Celle dont il était vraiment amoureux. Elle sortit de son sac, une note qui disait** Je t'aime**, et lui aussi sortit une note qui disait **Je t'aime**.

**Et voilà, j'ai pris le clip de la chanson de Taylor Swift, et j'ai remplacé les personnages, par mes deux personnages préférés de Teen Wolf. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews svp!**


End file.
